medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
British Army
The British Army are a faction in Medal of Honor: Frontline, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough, Medal of Honor: Rising Sun and Medal of Honor: European Assault. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Medal of Honor: Frontline the British 1st Airborne Division appear sin the level 'Arnhem Knights' and taking part in Operation Market Garden in Holland, led by Master Sergeant Kelso. They also provided fire for Jimmy Patterson so he could reach the customs house where he needed to reach Jigs, his contact. Originally the British 3rd Infantry was planned to be in-game but was cut during development. Notable members *Master Sergeant Kelso *Private Evans Weapons * Sten Mark * SMLE Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead the British 6th Airborne Division appears in the first mission, accompanying Sgt.Jack Barnes. Notable members * Captain Foxhound *Private Wilson *Private Galloway Weapons * Sten Mark * SMLE * Webley * Mills Bomb Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough, British soldiers played a major role in the game. Members of the 1st and 2nd Parachute Brigade along with the 8th Army appears throughout the game. Notable members * Nigel Morrissey * Captain Carter * Lieutenant Terry Lyndon *Private Luyties *Private Hoover *Private Parks *Private Cooper *Private Werizbowski *Private Johans *Private Gage *British radioman Weapons * MP40 * Sten Mark * SMLE * M1 Garand * L42A1 * Vickers-Berthier * Webley * PIAT * Mills Bomb Medal of Honor: Rising Sun In Medal of Honor: Rising Sun, ''British POWs appear in the mission: Singapore Sling. Martin Clemens was a British Coastwatcher stationed in Guadalcanal who with the help of the natives assists Joseph Griffin and his squad to destroy the Pistol Pete artillery guns. Notable members * Colonel Fawcett * Major Martin Clemens * Sergeant Battersby * Sergeant Gupta Weapons * Sten Mark * SMLE ''Medal of Honor: European Assault In European Assault, William Holt fought together with three different British units during the first half of the game. Holt was part of Operation: Chariot, a Commando raid on the french dry-dock of St.Nazaire where they sabotaged the German-occupied dock. After the sabotage the commando squads were left stranded in enemy territory but most of them are managed to escape into the french countryside with the help of Holt. In Africa, Holt takes part of Operation: Blindfold. Along with the 7th Armoured Division a.k.a Desert Rats, Holt raids a German base and destroys several Tiger tank prototypes. Inside the base Holt rescues three SAS operatives and with the help of the Desert Rats they destroy the Germans' V2 Rocket. Notable members *Captain Beck *Lieutenant Roderick *Lieutenant Upton *Sergeant O'Neal *Sergeant Abbott *Corporal Platt *Corporal Rissik *Lance Corporal Winters *Lance Corporal Winslow *Guardsman Jamison *Guardsman Parish *Guardsman Edmunds *Guardsman Bristol *Guardsman Quinn *Guardsman Perkins *Guardsman Grimes *Guardsman Lark *Guardsman Lonnigan *Guardsman Jamison *Guardsman Benson *Guardsman Bishop *Private Burton *Private Dawkins *Private Barrington *Private Carr *Private Baker *Private Richards *Rollins *Morgan *Wells *Harrison *Reilly Weapons * M1928A1 Thompson * MP40 * Karabiner 98 Kurz * M1 Garand * SMLE * Trench Gun Gallery British Commando.jpg|No 2. Commando Unit Uniform in European Assault. 7th Armored Soldier.jpg|7th Armorured Soldier in Medal of Honor: European Assault. desert rats.JPG |Desert Rat Uniform in European Assault 6th Airborne Para AA.JPG|6th Airborne Paratrooper in Allied Assault. 6th Airborne Cpt. AA.JPG|6th Airborne Captain in Allied Assault. UK - 6th Royal Tank Regiment.png|6th Royal Tank Regiment in Allied Assault. 8th Army AAB.JPG|8th Army Uniform in Allied Assault. 10th Corps AAB.JPG|10th Corps Uniform in Allied Assault. Sgt.Battersby MOHR.jpg|British POW: Sgt.Battersby in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun = Trivia * In Breakthrough members of the 1st and 2nd Parachute Brigade soldiers are re-uses the 6th Airborne Division Captain's model from Spearhead. However the 6th Airborne Division was not participated in the Tunisia Campaign neither the Allied Invasion of Italy. Category:Factions Category:British Royal Armed Forces Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault characters Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline characters